1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to circuits for broad-band RF systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to modular RF (radio frequency) circuit components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry and more particularly in the video transmission industry, broad-band radio frequency (RF) signals (i.e., 5 MHz to 1 GHz) are carried over coax conductors from a headend to consumers. At the headend of the system, numerous signals are manipulated to achieve a wide variety of functions and objectives. For example, signals carried on numerous coax cables may be combined onto a single coax conductor. Similarly, a signal on a main coax conductor may be divided into a plurality of signals carried on branch coax conductors. Additionally, signals may be added or removed from a main conductor through directional couplers or the like.
In addition to combining, splitting, diverting or adding signals, the headend will also include apparatus for modifying signals. For example, in order to adequately tune the system, it may be desirable to provide attenuators or the like to attenuate a signal to a desired level. Further, as a broadband RF signal is carried over a length of cable, the high frequency range of the signal may be attenuated more than a low frequency range of the signal. As a result, equalizers are utilized to modify the signal to have a level intensity throughout its frequency range.
Throughout the system, performance characteristics are critical. For example, a common performance criteria is to maintain the flatness of a signal. Flatness refers to maintaining a level intensity of a signal throughout its frequency range. For example, if the signal is attenuated by 2 dB at 1 Ghz, then it is desirable that the signal be attenuated at 2 dB at the 5 Mhz frequency. Further, the system needs to be tuned for impedance matching.
Prior art headends include a wide variety of devices to accommodate and accomplish the functions described above. It is desirable to provide an apparatus to accommodate the various functions required at the headend through a modular construction to permit ease of maintenance and cable management in a headend. Such a device must accommodate the performance characteristics of the headend while permitting the modular construction to enhance the cable management and organization of a headend.